An integrated heat spreader (IHS) may be configured to distribute a mechanical load across an integrated circuit (IC) package such as, for example, a processor package to ensure proper compression of socket contacts such as, for example, land-grid array (LGA) socket contacts. As processor packages and sockets have grown in size and complexity, IHSes for the processor packages may have grown proportionally, resulting in higher cost, challenges in manufacturing a larger IHS and challenges in distributing the mechanical load through the larger IHS.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.